


HAIKYUU QUEST

by VinnRockbell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnRockbell/pseuds/VinnRockbell
Summary: Fanfic basado en el juego rpg de Haikyuu (Haikyuu quest) la mayoría de la información la he sacado de un pdf, si queréis ver más detalladamente los personajes solo buscar en internet.El único que esta integrado es Tsukishima, es un personaje original y la historia que la voy desarrollando.





	1. Chapter 1

En un día soleado en un prado a las afueras del poblado de Miyagi reposaba el mago lunar, su nombre era Kei Tsukishima y era un estratega muy popular el cual seguía el legado de su hermano mayor Akiteru Tsukishima.

Kei era rubio sus ojos eran dorados y portaba gafas. Su vestimenta era simple, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones marrones acompañado de unas botas altas, una capa con capucha negra y con decoraciones doradas. En su mano zurda portaba su libro de magia, escrito todo el latín.

Mientras descansaba de su última misión, un grito de sorpresa le despertó, cuando abrió los ojos un chico bastante bajo de pelo naranja le estaba señalando, se reincorporo y le miro enfadado.

-  **¿Y tú quién eres?**  -pregunto molesto Tsukishima.

-  **Yo soy Hinata Shouyou, soy un guerrero y me quiero convertir en un héroe.**

Hinata era pelinarranja con una diadema de bronce, de ojos marrones, una camisa verde y una armadura de torso a la cual se le añadía una capa blanca, un cinturón con una pequeña cartera y una espada al otro lado, pantalones marrones oscuros y unas botas altas de un marrón claro como los guantes, perteneciente al Kan Karasuno.

-  **Y a mí que me importa**  -Tsukishima chasqueo su lengua.

-  **Sé que eres el mago lunar y preciso de tu ayuda para formar una estrategia.**

-  **¿Y por qué debería yo de ayudarte a ti? Además ¿a cambio de qué?**

-  **Acompáñame dónde está mi Kan y te contare más, si no te interesa serás libre de irte.**

Tsukishima nunca diría que tenía curiosidad en voz alta por lo que podría explicarle el contrario.

-  **Está bien, pero si al final acepto quiero poner yo la condición.**

-  **Acepto**  -dijo frenéticamente Hinata agarrando de la mano a Tsukishima, este la soltó de inmediato odiaba ese tipo de contacto.

Tsukishima se levantó del prado y sacudió un poco su capa, dispuesto a seguir al guerrero, mientras este le contaba todo de sí y él se mantenía callado durante todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a Migayi. Tsukishima pudo ver que era un pueblo sencillo pero que en ese momento había mucho movimiento. ¿Qué habría pasado?

Camino siendo guiado por Hinata, su mirada se posó en el palacio, algo le decía que ahí estaba el inicio del problema, mientras Hinata le llamaba la atención, se había perdido en sus cosas antes que prestar atención al contrario, aunque en ningún momento lo había echo.

-  **Aquí se sitúa mi Kan, adelante.**

Tsukishima miro al frente y poso su mirada en la fortaleza, paso primero y muchas miradas se posaron en él, estaba molesto de ese tipo de cosas, pero claro era el mago lunar y estaba en un sitio como aquel, donde nadie le esperaba.

-  **Yo lo he encontrado**  -comento orgulloso Hinata y muchos fueron hacia el para hacerle miles de preguntas.

Tsukishima se dedicó a analizar el lugar y las personas, su visión se paró sobre un arquero, su mirada parecía hostil y a él le encantaría hacerle rabiar.


	2. Chapter 2

El rubio miro al peli negro, se podía ver como saltaban las chispas entre ellos, solo con la mirada que se estaban echando, parecia un pulso, Tsukishima fue el primero en hablar.

- **¿Te presentaras o tengo que esperar aquí sentado porque alguien lo haga por ti?** -Su voz era sarcástica y burlona-

Mosqueado Kageyama chasqueo la lengua y respondió a Tsukishima.

- **Soy Kageyama Tobio, u-un pla-placer.**  -Le molesto tener que decir eso, pero empezaría a trabajar con él y tenía que ser un poco más adaptable a sus nuevos compañeros.-

Kageyama era un arquero, vestía una camisa de cuello alta azul marino, unos guantes de cuero hasta el codo, una armadura que solo protegía una parte de su pecho, un cinturón, pantalones blancos, botas altas marrones, una capucha verde y su arco en la mano diestra.

Después de observarle por un largo rato y un silencio igual de largo, Kageyama fue el primero en hablar, esta vez.

- **Sabes, llevo poco aquí.**  -menciono el arquero-

- **Pues no lo parece.**  -corto Tsukishima-

- **¡¿A-ah?!**  -un grito de sorpresa salio de su boca-  **¿por que dices eso?**

- **Para decir que llevas poco, actúas soberbiamente como si fueras el capitán de todos ellos y no lo eres, ¿verdad?**

Kageyama se mantuvo en silencio, el rubio tenia razón, el no era capitán de aquellas filas y no quería equivocarse como lo hizo en su pasado y por eso cuando llego al kan decidió no serlo más. El pasado de Kageyama no era conocido por nadie más solo por una persona, la cual estaba tomando la mano del estratega con demasiada fuerza y firmeza.

Tsukishima soporto el daño que inducia el contrario sobre su mano diestra.

- **Soy Iwaizumi Hajime.**  -dijo en un tono seco y algo enfadado-

Iwaizumi vestía una camisa negra y sobre esta una armadura de hierro, pantalones blancos, las botas también de hierro y su espada en la mano zurda.

- **Un placer, podrías ya soltar mi mano por favor.**  -intento no sonar suplicante, pero su mano ya estaba roja-

- **Si tienes razón, mis disculpas.**

Cuando soltó su mano, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, por fin su mano fue liberada de aquel fuerte apretón y aquello era sospechoso para el rubio. El guerrero había interrumpido su conversación con el arquero, aquello incrementaba sus dudas y no solo eso las ampliaba a dos personas y su interes por aquel Kan y lo que podía hacer el para ayudar al peli naranja.

Busco a Hinata con la mirada y cuando lo vio le hizo el gesto de que fuera hacia él, quería mantener una seria conversación con "el héroe", la verdad Tsukishima no podía pensar que el enano molesto llegara a poder cumplir su deseo.

- **Oye Hinata ¿Tú conoces el pasado de Kageyama e Iwaizumi?** -Pregunto el estratega-

- **Para nada**  -respondió el peli naranja-

Aquella respuesta le mosqueo.

- **¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?! ¿Y si no son personas de fiar y los mantienes bajo tus filas?**  -Intento no perder la compostura ante la idiotez del contrario-

- **Ah bueno eso no me preocupa**

¿Cómo no le podía preocupar aquello? Todo le aprecia un absurdo chiste. La tranquilidad que desbordaba Hinata le molestaba demasiado .

- **Por cierto Tsukishima, a pesar de no tener interés te preocupas por mí y por mis filas.**  -una absurda y amplia sonrisa estaba plantada en su rostro-

El rubio no dio respuesta alguna aquella frase solo se separo y se acerco hacia los últimos que le faltaban por conocer, los dos le daban un aire hostil pero aquello no le echaría hacia atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Tsukishima se dio cuenta una mirada penetrante estaba sobre él, era un guerrero peli blanco sin cejas, daba algo de terror. El contrario empezó a acercarse alzando su brazo derecho señalando con un dedo al rubio

- **Hola, soy Takanobu Aone.**

Una presentación simple. Aone llevaba el pecho descubierto, un collar triangular de hierro en el cuello, unos guantes del mismo material, una pequeña capa caída hacia los pies de color azul adornada con una tela verde que valía de cinturón, pantalones azules marinos y botas marrones altas.

Tsukishima intercambio un par de palabras con él y luego fijo su mirada en la última persona que restaba en la sala, un mago, estaba sentado en una esquina como si no quisiera ser visto por nadie.

- **Esto...hola**  -menciono acariciando su nuca no quería molestar al contrario-

- **Hola, soy Kouzume Kenma**  -este volvió a mirar al frente sin más-

Kenma era conocido como el mago blanco y vestía una capa blanca con la capucha puesta, no se podía ver lo que llevaba bajo esta. En la mano derecha portaba un bastón que el inicio de este parecía una cabeza de gato y sobre este reposaba un cuervo negro.

Se separó del mago y busco a Hinata, otra vez, en esta el enano se peleaba con Kageyama, llevaba minutos allí pero esos dos siempre estaban así.

- **Tu, enano**  -fue en su busca algo molesto y dispuesto a parar aquella absurda pelea de una vez-

- **Dime**  -estaba flotando sobre el suelo ya que Kageyama lo tenía cogido por la camisa y le amenazaba con el puño-

Hinata actuaba como si no estuviera en un apuro, Tsukishima le dedico una mirada a Kageyama y este lo bajo, el pelinaranja se sacudió un poco sus prendas y miro al rubio.

- **¿Qué pasa?**

-  **¿Cómo que que pasa? Me arrastras aquí ¿Y ahora te olvidas del por qué?**

Hinata soltó una risilla y se acariciaba la nuca.

- **Tienes razón**  -alzo la voz para que todos acudieran donde estaban-  **lo explicare para todos, la verdad que hace poco fue la fiesta de la cosecha ¿Os acordáis?**  
  


Algunos asintieron y otros solo le miraron como si no entendieran de lo que hablaba, cuando Hinata comprobó que la respuesta continuo hablando.

- **Veréis, el Rey Michimiya iba a hacer sucesora del trono a su hija Yui, pero ahí fue cuando todo pasó. Todos estábamos de fiesta disfrutando y el enemigo aprovecho para llevársela, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y por eso reunía fuerzas, que dices ¿Te nos unes Tsukishima?**

Tsukishima miro a su alrededor, todos tenían ese brillo en los ojos estúpido, chasqueo su lengua, no tenía otra opción.

- **Lo haré, recuerda nuestro trato, luego harás lo que yo pida como recompensa.**

- **Es un trato.**  -Hinata le tendió la mano sonriente para darse un mutuo apretón de manos-

Tsukishima correspondió al apretón de manos, sellando así su pacto.

- **Muy bien pues empecemos sabiendo cuando saldremos y hacia donde**  -menciono el estratega.

- **Veras tenemos un problema, no sabemos quién ha sido.**

- **¿Perdón?**  -miro al resto cuidadosamente-

Tsukishima iba en busca de algún movimiento, alguna mirada esquiva a la suya o algún encuentro de mirada entre aliados. Tras su rápido análisis había sacado algo en claro con quien tenía que hablar a solas.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsukishima carraspeo su garganta mientras se llevaba su mano derecha al mentón y miro a Iwaizumi.

- **Quiero planificar cuanto antes ¿podríamos hablar?**  –pregunto el estratega mientras recibía una mirada fija y desconfiada por parte del guerrero-

- **Claro vayamos a la sala donde guardamos los planos, yo te guiare**  –Tsukishima solo siguió a Iwaizumi, sabiendo que otra persona les seguía-

Llegaron a la sala, una alta mesa de madera adornaba el lugar, había mapas enroscados por toda esta, reglas, lápices, etc. Ambos se adentraron y cerraron la puerta mientras tras esta se había quedado alguien fisgando, una vez dentro Tsukishima miro al guerrero y sonrió socarronamente.

- **Voy a serte sincero, necesito que me des toda la información sobre el Gran Rey para hacerme una idea de cómo es su ejército y de cómo poder atacarle**  –menciono el megane-

-Iwaizumi soltó todo el aire que contenía-  **El...es alguien muy extraño...** -Tsukishima le miro de una manera que se podía leer perfectamente que sabía que él podría contarle mucho más-

- **Está bien... dentro de las filas del Gran Rey, tiene a su mano derecha, una hermosa súcubo y dos demonios que siempre la están protegiendo y no dudes que alguien de sus tropas este aquí manteniendo contacto con ellos e intente ayudarlos.**

- **Y me vas a decir que esto lo sabes de luchar con ellos o... ¿hay otro motivo?**

- **No me das ni un respiro, eh**  –le sonrió, aquel estratega le empezaba a caer mejor-

- **Me temo que no, ¿me dirás que el que está detrás de esta puerta tampoco tiene nada que ver, verdad?**  –Tras la puerta se escuchó una reprimenda y Tsukishima fue abrirla-

- **Kageyama**  –menciono Iwaizumi-

- **Vamos pasa, creo que tenéis mucho que contarme.**

- **¡Maldito megane!**  –Reprimió el pelinegro-

- **Puede que para vuestro estúpido héroe y el resto, todas las miradas que os habéis echado mientras hablamos del Gran Rey hayan pasado desapercibidas, pero para mí no.**

-Iwaizumi soltó una pequeña tos-  **Veras tanto Kageyama como yo estuvimos bajo las órdenes de esa...basura. Yo fui su mano derecha, del que estaba más orgulloso, pero me harte. Es una persona infantil que no le importa nada y que solo desea lo que quiere y si no lo consigue solo hace un estúpido berrinche, con esas cosas en mente le abandone.**  -Al finalizar miro a Kageyama dándole paso para que hablase-

-Al arquero se le veía nervioso, parecía que ese tema aun hacia un efecto negativo en el-  **Yo fui el líder de una de sus tropas, porque era una persona que destacaba, pero mis órdenes tiranas hicieron que todo mi grupo quisiera echarme además el Gran Rey poco a poco me iba viendo como a un enemigo más grande y decidió expulsarme.**  –El rubio escucho atentamente ambas historias-

- **¿Y supongo que estáis aquí para luchar contra él, como si fuera una lucha contra sus ideales?**  –Ambos asintieron-  **Entonces con vuestra ayuda e información sobre la base del Gran Rey podremos hacer un gran movimiento para salvar a la princesa.**  –Hablaron durante horas, cuando la sesión termino el guerrero y el arquero se marcharon dejando solo al estratega-

Tsukishima se sentó en una pequeña silla, para analizar bien los planos y con las reglas, la escuadra y el cartabón para hacerse una idea de donde estaba su Kan y el castillo del Gran Rey, uso el lápiz para marcar las cosas y releyó lo que recopilo de Iwaizumi y Kageyama.

La noche asomo y el acumulo de horas trabajadas hizo efecto en el megane, este estaba dormido sobre la mesa, con todos los papeles esparcidos y los mapas abiertos. Aquella noche Tsukishima fue visitado por alguien perteneciente al ejército del Gran Rey. Este tomo los papeles teniendo cuidado de no despertar al rubio sentándose en un borde de la mesa cruzando sus piernas, comenzó a acariciar el pelo del megane.

- **Eres tan listo megane-kun**  –una sonrisa gatuna se pudo presenciar en su rostro, sonrisa que solo estaba iluminada por la poca luz de la luna que estaba en aquel lugar-  **tengo tantas ganas de frustrar tus planes, de ver tus rostros...victoria, frustración, rabia**  –siguió acariciando el pelo del rubio, este extrañamente estaba sonriente-  **Sera un placer ser tu enemigo**  –beso su pelo y tal como apareció desapareció dejando todos sus papeles esparcidos-

Aquel solo era el primer aviso de la tormenta que estaba por llegar a las vidas de los integrantes del Kan Karasuno.


	5. Chapter 5

Empezó a amanecer y el intruso desapareció de la habitación, cuando el estratega despertó por los gritos de Hinata detrás de su puerta, tenía una sensación agradable como si durante toda la noche alguien hubiera estado masajeando su cabello, aunque supuso que aquello eran imaginaciones suyas. Se alistó y abrió la puerta asesinado con su mirada frente al enano ruidoso.

 

- **¡¡Buenos días Tsukishima!!** -mencionó alegre Hinata, el contrario solo le respondió con un ruido de desagrado-

 

- **De verdad estás activo desde tan pronto? Bueno supongo que es la fuerza de los idiotas** -le dedicó una ladeada sonrisa, lo cual hizo que Hinata se quejara-

 

La conversación se alargó hasta que llegaron al salón donde todos estaban desayunando, ambos desearon los buenos días y comieron. Cuando terminaron Sawamura llamó la atención para que Tsukishima le ayudará a explicar su primer día de exploración-

 

Tsukki abrió el mapa y con algunas figuras explicó cuál sería el plan para aquel primer día.

 

- **Si ya estamos todos listos dividamos en grupos y encontrémonos aquí al anochecer** -mencionó el jefe del Kan, todos gritaron respondiendo a este. Tsukki solo sentía vergüenza ante aquello-

 

Los grupos fueron decididos por  Sawamura. Tsukishima se encontraba con Hinata, Kageyama y Kenma. Tomaron lo necesario y salieron hacia la aventura, su ruta era la del bosque.

 

Entraron en este profundizando sobre las llanuras, era todo muy silencioso y aquello era muy sospechoso para Tsukishima, Hinata se puso de los nervios ya que estaba ansioso por la batalla así que se puso a gritar arruinando así su sigilo.

 

- **¡QUIERO PELEAR YA! ¡VAMOS APARECED QUE OS TERMINARÉ CON MI ESPADA!** -a sus gritos añadió una risa extravagante-

 

- **¡IDIOTA, HINATA IDIOTA!** -Kageyama se acercó al héroe y allí empezaron a pelearse, los dos magos rodaron sus ojos-

 

Entre tanto alboroto apareció un enemigo, era un slim, Hinata y Kageyama pararon de pelear para fijar su mirada en el enemigo. Hinata empezó a correr y a gritar para empezar a atacar al enemigo, tras el primer espadazo este se separó en varias mitades. Cada componente del equipo se dedicó a una parte del slim hasta que quedó totalmente reducido.

 

- **Eso fue demasiado fácil** -mencionó Tsukishima y luego miró a la resta- **tal vez nos están probando, así que tendremos que tener cuidado y no atacar a diestro y siniestro sin ningún sentido** -miro a Hinata-

 

- **Este idiota siempre hace lo mismo** -mencionó Kageyama y Hinata saltó a defenderse y de nuevo empezaron a pelearse-

 

- **¿Esto es siempre así?** -Pregunto Tsukishima a Kenma y este le respondió asintiendo afirmativamente y a Kei se le escapó un suspiro-

 

Tsukishima y Kenma decidieron tomar camino, cuando el héroe y el arquero vieron aquello salieron detrás de ellos quejándose de que aquello era injusto y así inició su aventura en el bosque en busca de su siguiente rival.


End file.
